Malek's Bastion
Locations article |image=Castle.jpg |caption=FMV render of Malek's Bastion from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} Malek's Bastion was a mountaintop fortress in northern Nosgoth. It appeared in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Profile ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' Upon slaying Nupraptor during his quest to destroy the corrupt Circle of Nine, Kain turned his attention to Malek, the Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, and flew to his remote fortress from a vantage north of Coorhagen. The Bastion lay west of the Oracle's Cave, upon an inaccessible plateau high in Nosgoth's northern wastes. Upon reaching the desolate peak, Kain was able to gain entry, and discovered that many of the Bastion's human guards appeared to have died, frozen solid during their watch in the cold, sterile environment. Within the Bastion, Kain was continuously taunted by Malek and assailed by numerous rotating blades, spike traps and Sarafan wraiths - the remnants of long-dead warriors of the Sarafan, whose souls had - much like Malek's - been fused to magical armor. Kain overcame the Sarafan, locating and shutting down their generator machinery. In the Bastion's penultimate chamber, Kain came upon a regal corpse sat upon a throne, flanked by guards, which Malek claimed was his own. Kain engaged in battle with Malek in the Bastion's furthermost sanctum, temporarily incapacitating the Guardian with Iron Sword combos. However, Malek proved too powerful for the fledgling vampire to defeat alone, and summoned forth an almighty spell which propelled a wall of fatal energy towards his opponent, attempting to destroy Kain and the Bastion itself along with him. Kain retreated via a teleporter and emerged in an easterly cavern, where he obtained Havoc and Malice. Ariel then counseled him to seek the Oracle of Nosgoth for aid. ''Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy'' Screenshots of the unreleased Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy from Jason Muck's portfolio depict Kain traversing a snowy, mountainous fortress emblazoned with the symbol of the Sarafan Brotherhood and defended by animated suits of armor. Upon viewing the images, several fans theorized that the then-undisclosed location was Malek's Bastion, revisited.Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy (Cancelled) (by Divine Shadow) This theory was confirmed in an update to Jason Muck's website, in which most of the screenshots were renamed (i.e. FinalMalek02.jpg).The artwork of Jason Muck Gameplay The Bastion is easily one of the least hospitable locations in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - the only source of blood in its confines are blood vials, as the few enemies Kain can feed on are ghostly and cannot replenish his health. Additionally, the snow in its outdoor environs is harmful to him. There are no secrets to be found within Malek's Bastion. The courtyard can be revisited after the battle with Malek via bat flight, but not the main fortress itself. Notes *Despite Malek's claim, it is questionable whether or not the remains outside his chamber are actually his; the corpse in the Bastion was still clothed and retained some flesh (unlike Malek's remains), whereas roughly five centuries elapsed between Malek's damnation and Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A chained skeleton can be observed in a darkened room within Avernus Cathedral, extraordinarily similar in appearance to the room where Mortanius condemned Malek in the game's opening sequence. To confuse matters further, Prima's Official Blood Omen Strategy Guide refers to both of the corpses as Malek's. Gallery See also * Malek's Bastion at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Dark Prophecy Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Dark Prophecy Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver cut locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver it:Bastione_di_Malek